


降临

by etoilechat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Violence, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilechat/pseuds/etoilechat
Summary: 无限解的其中之一。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 4





	1. 山谷

在写下这一份手记的时候，我不知道你是谁，也不知道你会是什么人。你要么就是精于人类语言的恶魔，要么就是在命运的作弄下、沦落到魔窟的可怜人。

若是前者，请将这一份手札存放在离你最近的档案馆中。我对魔界的了解没有对人界的那么深，但我知道魔界现存的典籍不比别处的少。我给予你这一授权。你也可以阅读全文后再做出决定，但是，哈，你一定会的。只要你是一个识字的魔鬼，你就一定会按照我所说的话来做。  
·  
若是后者，这篇记载的大部分内容都对你没有用处。忘了它吧，或者只把它当作一个童话，睡前哄小孩的那种。正义战胜了邪恶，人性凌驾于兽性之上。也许这会给你鼓舞，也许不会，毕竟我们不是同一种人。你可以直接翻看这一份手记的附录，我详细地记录下了一份魔界的区域地图，并且将离手札存放点最近的几个界点标记了出来。用的是红叉，希望到你那会儿了还没有褪色。

如果都不是，那么，请容许我说一声，欢迎你，我的同道人。欢迎你，为你正因某一种使命穿行于两界之间。我本以为这一种使命，已经随着我此行惊人的壮举而不再有存在的意义。我的事业竟然穷尽这一生也没有达到尽头，我感到遗憾，但我很高兴你能看到它。

我很高兴看到它的人是你。

如果你在从事我的事业，你当然会听过我的名字，甚至有可能对我的族谱一清二楚。那两个字节是不是已经来到你的脑海当中了呢？放轻松，别激动，这里到处都是岩浆，稍有不慎，这些材质特殊的附魔纸就会飘进喷发口中。你也不希望在阅读我本人亲自攥写的传奇事迹时，因为缺页少页而被搅了兴致吧。（我的签名在附录中可以找到，我签了三款，分别对应我不同的时期。）

你看，我把你当作一个全知的人来看待。因为我非常清楚，无论是谁，无论是在什么时候，在旁人的目光沾染上纸张以前，我早就尸骨无存。我的故事终结了，而句号就在你的掌心。这是我个人的决定，有助于遏制恶魔对人界的入侵。所有人得享安宁，同样也包括我自己。

可是，即便我把这当作前提，我仍然不知如何向你说起。把我伟大的父亲置之脑后吧，遗忘那个颠覆一切的燃烧之夜，我兄长筑起的高塔亦早已倒塌，佛杜那的信仰已随着圣像的崩塌而湮灭。

新时代的来客，我不知道你想要知道何种内情。但除了我的亲身经历，我不会讲述其他。

不知道是第几次来到魔界，我本来以为我早就烦透了这里。无处不在的硫磺味，焦热无比的大陆，落后而荒蛮的文明。即便上头有魔帝，底下的各种高等恶魔还是各自为政，争夺毫无意义的胜利。每次受到波及，我的新衣服都会报废，想要在这里购物当然不比人界容易。

而即便我只是在这猩红的碎石堆之间跋涉，也时不时会有察觉到我身世的恶魔前来寻求他们的正义。家族的名气，或多或少也是一种令人无奈的烦恼。在人界，我尚可通过易装或转移地点来解决大部分问题，而且知情人士总是局限在极少数，要么同行，要么见多识广的雇佣兵，要么就是走火入魔的邪教徒。但魔界有另一套特有的秩序，它们不看重外观和表象，只追溯力量之源的本质。有一个名字在人界光荣而在魔界可鄙，而那一个名字与我、与我兄长的本源密不可分，就像是贴在脑门上的一张招摇的名片。

我一直都还没有找到免于探查的办法，也许我的兄长知道，却一直不屑于告知。开动一下你的脑筋，他会这样说，语调云淡风轻，仿佛那是我与生俱来的天赋。我知道，我知道那确实就是他的天赋。但我对我的另一面没什么太大兴趣，生来如此，所以算不上是我的天赋。

有时候，蜂拥而至的恶魔会扰乱我的计划；别的时候，它们是路途上的娱乐调剂。无论是哪一种情况，它们的下场都没什么不同。

但在我漫长且精彩的猎魔生涯当中，我还是头一次碰到这样的事情。

我记得那是平平无奇的一天，那时我刚解决完一个不长眼的小领主和它的下属，正在清理战场，寻找我想要的线索、或者应得的战利品。一个外形熟悉的头颅吸引了我的注意力。我不记得它的名号，只对它是魔帝走狗这件事有个大致印象。上一次它死时匍匐在我的脚边，尚且留了全尸，这一次这却是一堆碎块，保留了弥留的意识，正要向我传达最后的诅咒。

“斯巴达之子，魔帝已经发现了你，你将不再有片刻的安宁！”

魔帝已经死了。

这不是一句玩笑，而是事实。我如此笃定就是因为那是我亲手所为，在崔西的见证和陪同下。那不能算是所有事情的终结，就像我知道，我即将到来的死亡也不能算是一切的尽头。但它结束了某些事情。那时候的我只想着，所谓的家族仇敌，魔界的统领，死相也和普通的恶魔没什么两样。

据我所知没有第二个魔帝，据我所知恶魔不会拿它们的名誉开玩笑，据我所知恶魔在处理仇怨的时候不会选择欺诈。这么多的据我所知，再加上一个被我杀死两次的恶魔，足以把一些荒诞离奇的想法塞进我的大脑里头。

我首先设想，魔界里有恶魔掌握了复生死者的魔术。要真是这样，我立即就得动身查探魔帝的宫殿，得到相应的情报，再去会一会这起阴谋的关键人物。有一些事关它生死的关键问题，我要亲自询问。那句遗言中的违和之处，却使我不得不抛弃了这个猜想。若是已经被我杀过一次的魔帝，又怎会主动向我寻衅？要是说那是对十九岁的我大放厥词，还有些许可信。

我的另一个猜想，要是从人类的眼光来审视，同样荒诞至极。但我曾经亲身经历相似的处境，陷入了类同的怪圈，我得承认它是更有可能发生的事情，即便这一次我完全搞不懂它为什么再次到来。

无论是要搞清楚事情的真相，还是要解决潜在的危机，我都有一个不得不去的地方。因此，我改变了前行的方向。

……

维吉尔没再继续看下去，他望向了遥远的地平线。

在山谷当中，未凝固的岩浆在龟裂的地缝间缓慢流淌，编织出网状的光与热量，使他仿若笼罩在一团殷红的光晕里。一阵仿佛诞生于荒蛮之中的依稀怪吼自远方传来，他置若罔闻。一旁，横放在碎岩间的阎魔刀微微颤动，辐射出了澎湃的魔力。

四周重归寂静。

他的拇指在残旧的书脊上稍一摩挲，翻到了笔记本的最后几页。熟悉的名字让他显露出了些许表情，他在魔界定居已久，这个名字因而在他的生活中渐渐淡去，成为远久记忆中的两个音节。

展开的地图草图上，除了数个标明了节点的红叉以外，还有一个形状含糊的暗红色标记，质感与红墨水大相径庭，似是信手涂鸦的圆，却又像是大写的字母D。维吉尔的眉梢稍稍上扬，终于展现出了明显的惊诧之色。甚至无需触碰，他便已经知晓。

用以书写的，是但丁的血。


	2. 酒馆

但丁坐在酒馆的吧台边上，对着种类繁多的酒水单思考了好一阵。他翻过花里胡哨的鸡尾酒类别，对着最后一页的果汁和无酒精饮料，面不改色地向侍应要了一瓶杰克丹尼，不加冰，不要额外的杯子。

尚在傍晚时分，酒馆里就已经挤满了人。暖胃暖心的本土菜肴，还有每日轮换的例牌套餐，生性热情、善解人意的陪酒女郎，以及连绵不绝的粗俗笑料和闲谈，这些理由便足够让人在歇业或下班后首先想起这家酒馆。

身处纵情玩乐的众人之间，即便不开暖气他也应当感觉炽烫，何况店主人毫不吝啬地用起了烤灯。目光所及之处，他已经看见数个解开领口，大汗淋漓的人。

他却感觉冷。要不然，打死他也不会喝不加冰的烈酒。

他选择性地将感官上的失调归咎于天气，也选择性地遗忘了自己血脉的特殊之处。已是冬季，位处入海口的小村庄里白雪皑皑，绵密而厚重的积雪在田野间，也在屋檐上。从酒馆脏污的窗户往河道的方向望去，恰好能赶上黄昏的最后一线光照。

但丁停留的第四天，要不是这里民风淳朴，他早就在心里骂了一万遍鸟不拉屎的地方。现在虽然没有一万，却也有一千。他当然更情愿待在事务所里，虽然水电费昂贵，他时常支付不起一顿披萨外卖，可好歹也有现代化的设施和风格别致的装修。他能舒舒服服地趟在沙发里看杂志，并把音响设备里的音乐调得震耳欲聋。

谁叫这里传出了恶魔的讯息。

十九岁的那一年，但丁解决了堪称一生中最大的除魔事件。自从亲眼见证维吉尔坠入魔界后，他的事业就再也没有波澜起伏的章节，原有的传奇色彩也随着时间流逝而日渐消退。不能说他是在与亲兄长的争斗之中丧失了战斗的意志，和这相反，他反而会想要多来上几次以磨砺自我。

只是从那以后，徘徊在人间的恶魔数量骤减，恶魔猎人的生意也没那么好做。人界的危难在某个时刻悄然离去，但丁接受任务时的核心法则也随之动摇。他开始发展别的业务，小到跑腿，大到驱逐野兽。他依旧不杀人，也和涉及到道德难题的任务保持着相应的距离。比起只接受恶魔相关任务的时期，他手头上宽裕了许多。

他再没见过维吉尔。即便他深知维吉尔仍然活着，在魔界的某个角落。恶魔这种东西，死得不会像人类一样轻易。

事务所设立在红墓市，离这颇有一段距离。他不顾过度的负重，坚持将自己保存的大部分装备随摩托带来，并在旅店里借来一盆雪水，擦拭长途跋涉后武器沾上的泥点。

大部分任务都不要求强大的实力，只是抽丝剥茧的推理。谜团一旦揭开，咒语或魔物便失却了神秘的本性，沦落为一个脆弱易伤的形体或过程。

他执着于带来与剿灭恶魔的武器，因为委托人提供的情报中着重提到了与恶魔有关的字眼。即便这可能又是一个地下室闹老鼠、旧屋子缺乏修缮类的自我惊吓类事件，出于对自我本职工作的尊敬，他毫无保留地展示出了全副家当。

经过数日的调查，他初步核实委托人提供的情报半点不假，情况甚至可能比该人叙述的更严重。这不足以使他热血沸腾，却也能吊起他的胃口，令他期盼战斗开幕的时刻。

酒很快送到了他的面前，但丁自斟自饮，迅速假造出醉酒的红晕。即便他把叛逆大剑放进了吉他盒，随身背着，让自己活像个来到冰天雪地中取材的摇滚乐手，他周遭的本地人却还是自行地远离了，留下独属于他的真空区域。他大张旗鼓的调查已经被某些人看在眼里，再七嘴八舌地传遍了村镇，没有什么的速度比得过小地方的流言。

他猜在一些版本里面他有妄想症，或是一位疯先知。在另一些版本里面，他则是一位已到中年，事业却半死不活的吉他手，因为村子最近出了位技艺非凡的乐手，闻名而来，想要讨教那摄魂夺魄的音乐魔力从何而来。

无论从审美的角度来看，还是基于事实的评判，但丁都更喜欢后面的版本。

时间转眼到了七点，一位怀抱着木吉他的跛脚老人一摇一摆地登上了简陋的舞台。有时候光是想到这座闭塞的村庄里有驻唱歌手，就让人倍感怪诞，更别提在这位歌手登台之前，酒吧里的所有顾客就已在高声叫嚷，有如癫狂。混杂在其中却不为所动的但丁自感像个异类，却也不愿意以狂欢的情绪作为狩猎前的伪装。

附身，或是与恶魔的契约，从背景调查中认不出究竟是其中的哪一种。他明里暗里探问，所有人都一口咬定老乐手是土生土长的村里人，却没办法说出他的家庭，说出他的人生经历或是生活上的细节。所有的问句都被同样的回应终结，一个茫然而烦厌的眼神，一个简短的答句，“因为他太老了，异乡人。”

在调查的全程，他没能掌握直接指向这头魔物的线索，便因此改变了策略，以张扬的行事风格作为挑衅。即便是落魄到只能在小地方行凶的恶魔，面对露骨的挑战，也不可能不回应。但丁清楚这一点，因为他的一部分这样同他诉说。

他将半温的威士忌一饮而尽，举着空杯，向舞台的方向稍稍示意。音乐的流动霎时裸露出了一丝罅隙，乐手原本紧闭双目，表情陶醉而宁静，现在却睁开了眼，直勾勾地望向但丁的方向。那里面没有一对人类的眼球，漆黑的眼窝里漂浮着熠熠发亮的红色魔纹。狂热的气氛再次升级，只不过听众的欢呼换作了不成音调的惨叫，他们耳窍流血，吼叫得声嘶力竭。

但丁原本坐着的位置空无一物。

瞬息之间，他便转移了方位，在人群的遮蔽下压低重心，稍稍抖落开碍事的乐器盒。他展臂一握，将叛逆架在身前。他的本能使他在思考前就已经找到最佳的切入角度，能够避开人群，干净利落地置魔物于死地，然后乘摩托回到红墓。从结果来看，这最好不过，足够省事，他却犹不满足，不能餍足。

尚未完全展露出真身的恶魔仍在逡巡，一道雪亮的刃光却已横空劈来，势在一分两半——如果但丁不在中途卸力。

与此同时，他们的面容或多或少地浮现出不可置信的神色。出人意料的时刻过去了，魔物的表情转向狞笑，而但丁久久没能回过神来。

庞大的痛楚降临他身，甚至比高塔上维吉尔的作为所带来的还要剧烈。他曾体验濒死，知道浴血搏杀所带来的疲怠，所有这些只像是一张罗网，将他短暂地包围然后放开，他知道他最终能够挣脱，幸免于陨落。所有这些都不像今天，一道天外的陨石击中了他的核心，使他长久地受撼。

试清但丁实力后的恶魔汲取起了听众的生命力，不过短短数秒，酒吧里的所有人类便已尽数丧命。它的肢体开始膨胀，因过度的力量向外扩张，变成仍然勉强维持着人形的畸形怪物。只是抬起右臂，它便轻而易举地击碎了天花板，扫落所有悬挂的灯饰。

它自认为把但丁拍成了一滩肉泥，五官模糊的面容上展露出近似得意的表情。但在下一秒，它的巩膜就映出了自身轰然倒地的躯干。

黑暗之中，就只有一个仍然矗立的身形。腥臭的血和秽物泼了满地，无论往任何方向迈出步伐都会毫无意外地踩上尸块。但丁静静地驻留着，层层叠叠的猩红色块布满了他的长衣，更显艳色。

半晌，他开始咳嗽，就像染了风寒，整个肩膀都在耸动不休。他一面咳，一面缓缓抬起头，望向酒吧被风吹得吱呀响动的出口。

那双浅蓝的眼睛里没有焦点，他的下半脸沾满了呕出的血块。


	3. 树林

在维吉尔动身之前，那本平平无奇的手记被检查了数遍。

他没有发现什么。一些对魔界的抱怨，一些对人间的怀念，一些自以为是的幽默，一些逻辑不通的情报，这就是他能看出的全部。说实在的，和他印象中的但丁没差多少，所以反而令人有些生疑——数十年不变，为什么？

维吉尔习惯性地摒弃了另一种视角——数十年了，他看但丁还是一个看法，为什么？

魔界的生活使他少有疑虑，一半得益于恶魔直来直往的行事作风，一半因他未逢敌手。强大就是这里的原则和准绳，他的武道不曾受到动摇，自然也没有外物能够影响他的心。他认为什么，真实就是什么。

直到最后几页，但丁的讲述里都没有出现和蒙杜斯有关的字句。维吉尔已经把那个字符认成了血战后的印记，表情更为不解。如果不是手头上只剩这一种材料，但丁不必用自己的血。如果不是情况急迫，但丁不必在留下血字后半句话都不解释。

这样一场酣畅淋漓、把人逼进险境的战斗，落到了但丁的笔下，绝没有不大书特书的道理。过于明显的空缺，使所有浅显的叙述中陡然生成了一个无解的漩涡，使恶龙成为了英雄史诗中郑重其事保管的秘密。维吉尔看不出但丁的轻蔑或不屑，但琐屑的描写告诉他，这里有逃避。

维吉尔不需要知道确切的理由，已经别在腰际的阎魔就是回答。他只佩这一柄刀，也熟识沿途补给的方法，不多时便作好了出行的准备。无论发生什么，无论但丁到底想向他传达什么，这份邀约成功了。维吉尔的血微微发烫，一线依稀的期盼已经织进了他的思虑之中。

（向他。）

他穿过峡谷，步入幽暗的林中。

这里没有风的涌动，没有半点生机。繁密的枝叶将穹顶的景象分隔成数不尽的碎块，再以凄白的色彩淹没一切闯入的活物。他的身形有如浸入霜雪，投身于极度的静寂。

不过浅浅数步，交叠的低语声便开始回荡，传响到他的耳畔。一开始并不能听出什么，但循着轮回往复的话音，针刺般的怨毒之意渐趋露骨。再细听，听众也没有办法收获更有价值的内容，而只会因那一个特定的人名倍感疑惑。

等到氛围中的怨恨仿佛凝就了实体，原本光滑如镜的树干上便显出许多狰狞的影像，朦胧，神态却鲜明，栩栩如生。部分只像是被囚禁在镜中，部分却能够在表面的树皮上拓出鼓胀的轮廓。

如果一个恶魔活得足够久，如果它不像它的其他同类一样狂妄，懂得自我保全，如果它有机会在魔界中四处巡游，它会警觉于大部分恶魔领主的消失。而如果它还多了那么一点好奇心，它将会被不幸地指引向维吉尔暂栖的营地。唯一的真相就埋藏在这里，即便想要洞悉谜底就要付出生命的代价，维吉尔的同族却还是来得前仆后继。它们知情，然后成为谜底的一部分，无一幸免。

维吉尔以杀戮和死饲喂这一片密林，而终于使它排斥生者，以刻骨的仇恨毒害每一个途径的活物，包括他本人。即便他本来没有这样的意图，却还是接受了它。毕竟在没有敌手的时候，他喜欢清净。

最开始的一批受害者为斯巴达而来，主动或被动地受魔王指使。维吉尔知道在那时候，魔王还镇守在魔界。能够称之为敌人的存在本就不多，一面之缘便足以使他铭记，何况蒙杜斯。哪怕远隔万里，魔王的气息还是对他造成了不小的影响。

他多年未曾做梦，再次回到魔界的头几天夜里，却一直在睡眠中直面一场燃烧。他记得，他走过了雕刻有自己姓名的墓碑，将蒙杜斯蛊惑力极强的低语声置之脑后。他清楚蒙杜斯会说什么，会以何物劝诱他，在他无动于衷后又会陷入多大的狂怒。而即便是梦，他的心始终清白，始终浸润在凌冽而澄澈的情绪当中。

恶魔能有种种形态，虽然囿于那一半人类的血脉，维吉尔仍然留有数种选择。恶魔依存于生命和灵魂的力量，也能够停留在能够将实力最大化的姿态。它们多为狰狞庞大的兽型，维吉尔却保持着人身。那时的维吉尔，和现在漫步林中的维吉尔显得一样纤细。只不过他当时面对的并非根深叶茂的树木，而是庞大扭曲的魔物，正要撕裂他，分食叛徒的血肉。

很多年过去了，他的手和他的阎魔都还记得，毁坏不一样的形体，各自是什么感觉。他记得这些，比起那些恶魔的名号要清楚得多。他不需要知道更多，所有的这些，所有的混战都只是对上魔王前微不足道的热身。

蒙杜斯的怒火并不因损兵折将而衰减，因为血脉，因为往事，他们彼此的仇怨已然无法抵消，便只有一次次地以更深的恶念发泄。维吉尔只占魔界边陲的一角，孤身一人，蒙杜斯却像在攻克一座要塞，土地和水源都曾被染作猩红。在那段时间，对维吉尔来说，生活和战斗是一对同义词。

也许有那么一两次，他险些被逼出魔人的姿态，沉浸在激战的心便本能般地知道，魔王亲自莅临的时刻已经近了，更近了。

路途过半，白树林的中央留有一片相对空旷的石地，分隔出一棵最为茂盛的树木，枝干里空无一物。维吉尔每一次经过这里，都会稍稍放缓速度。今天的情况不大一样，他索性停下了脚步，在沉思中久久注视。

那一天没有来，他的自我磨砺悬置在半空，未能斩落魔王的头颅，战斗前后的种种痕迹湮没在流淌的岩浆之下。凭空消失的魔王，随之溃散的先头部队，恢复领主制的魔界，使他游荡在魔界的各地，寻找线索的同时饲喂嗜战的本能。

他一直在等待，有二十年。

维吉尔向前倾身，折去低矮之处的分杈，浅浅地嵌进石缝间。在魔力的催旺下，一棵同样高大的树木霎时长成。但丁很吵，估计比蒙杜斯还要吵得多，希望预留的这份空间能够使但丁满意。

不知为何，最初设立林木的时候，他唯独忘记了但丁的位置。这明明是一个足以与蒙杜斯匹敌，甚至有潜力远胜于蒙杜斯的对手。他现在感到十分不解，但弥补这个失误也不会消耗多少精力。

他熟识独自消磨时间的方法，昨天以前，得到手记以前。那么多的消遣，那么多静止的时间，一去不返，只在他的脑海中留下迷雾一般的印象。唯一的谜底，遗留的对手，都在但丁的字里行间显露无疑。

标记点离蒙杜斯的巢穴不远。在多次造访后，维吉尔曾认为那里只是一个空壳，有价值的事物已被魔王的旧部下瓜分干净。他没能感应到异常的波动，也没有在陈设中发现任何不妥。无论是从手记上的字迹看，还是回想魔王消失的日期，很难说但丁所要传达的内容是否仍然存在。

维吉尔没有把这种可能性看在眼里，但丁不可能不在等他，就像他不可能不探究魔王消失的谜题。也许以某种别出心裁的方式，也许是更深入的线索。一步步，一环环，他终将揭开蒙尘的真相，迎接生命中最为浩大的死战，他们彼此不会有比这更好的归宿。

至于那些但丁描述死亡的段落，随之而来的自嘲与惊人的冷静，维吉尔只当是拙劣的玩笑。


	4. 雪夜

疼痛来得毫无预兆，消失也在转眼之间，让人理不清半点头绪。

但丁愣了那么一会儿，又像没事人一样地收剑，甩了甩手，在几乎毁坏殆尽的酒吧里找起了清洁的水源。所幸后厨受到的波及没那么大，他运气不错，塌了半边的水槽用起来也还凑合。他洗得心不在焉，没有发觉溢流而出的冰水溅湿了他的肩背。

需要思考的事情也许很多，但是在没有半点线索的情况下，作出任何推断都只是在浪费时间。可他还是不依不饶地在死胡同里打转，就像凭空设想就能够把他指引向正确的方向。

他在人界生活得太久了，习以为常于自身的强大，日渐衰微的恶魔总是让他提不起劲。群魔乱舞的时日已经过去了，即便是当时乱象横生的世界，但丁也过得潇洒自在，偶尔的血战只会成为他记忆中甘美的一部分。如今这零星的几个，也没什么好在意的。

他关掉了水龙头，处理新鲜的血迹只需要简单的冲洗，不用太费心。衣服可以回去处理，看看自己什么时候有心情洗，或者直接扔了。

他挨着水槽的瓦砖，缓缓抬起上半身，后知后觉地发现体温和冰冷的砖块差不了多少，可能还略低一些。方才的遭遇战难免让人有劫后余生的脱力感，他知道，现在他所体会的感觉同战斗没有半点关联，却终于使他感到死亡的预兆。

他抄小路回事务所，魔物的痕迹和村民尸体很快就会被发现。恶魔迷惑了村落里的大部分人，却不是全部，而那一股腥臭异常的气味，即便有突如其来的暴风雪，也没办法完全掩盖。但丁插手恶魔以外的事务后，偶尔会和警察打交道，交换一些粗浅无谓的情报。这些年一直相安无事，对方也秉持了把他当作空气的态度。这是一种友好，交换条件是但丁对部分事实的坦诚，他却仍然对盘问和调查感到厌烦。恶魔的血使他无师自通，这一点便已经令再多的解释和交谈都变得毫无意义。

回红墓的路上，他开得很快，一路疾驰。这是没有理由的，没有人在等他，也没有新的任务等着要他完成，他隐约记得最近在过节，大概是大节日，部分要求诸多的老客户最近都没怎么拨打他的工作电话，催促他尽快解决堆积如山的杂务。

往前开，引擎的剧烈轰鸣一味地盖过他脑海里的思绪，在极致的速度中，他回到了身体之中，甚至还有心情做几个初学摩托时想到的绝技。感官的失调没有给他的行动造成不便，这是目前来说最好的一个消息。

将近凌晨时分，他抵达事务所，门前信箱里塞了一大堆缴费单。这趟外出耗费的时间一月有余，他沿途清理杂务的同时也追踪恶魔的线索。他本想以最为轻松的狩猎作为巡游之旅的句点，却意外地发现自己身处险境。不管怎么说，他的工作都已经告一段落。

街道灯火通明，远远传来几阵放烟花的嗡鸣。但丁借那一点亮，在桌台上翻找起了委托单。他把已经完成的放到一块，等蕾蒂有心情造访的时候再作处理。他这次的狩猎纯属慈善行为，已经小半年没听到过恶魔消息的他，在得知情报后难免见猎心喜。记载有情报的笔记压在了杂志堆的下面，可无论再检查多少遍，他也发觉不了半点端倪。

事务所里的线索到此为止。他不像维吉尔，喜欢收集各类典籍、并在记载中找出答案的维吉尔，要是不把杂志算上，事务所里的书籍寥寥无几。他相信手中的武器，也相信多年以来的见闻，绝大部分情况都难不住他，碰到这种时候却难免有些捉襟见肘。

他放下破旧的纸页，随意翻出套备用衣服换上了。如果说灵感就在某个地方等着他，那个地方不会是他的床或沙发。承认或否，前所未有的危机感都在敦促他尽快行动。当然，他更愿意承认，他怀念街角处深夜营业的披萨店。

但丁没能如愿。即便他的身体其实没有那么需要食物，激烈的战斗还是勾出了他胃肠里的馋虫。一向热闹的店面大门紧闭，使他在不明所以和悲壮中健步如飞地走了数里。如果今天死去，他甚至吃不上一顿像样的断头饭。

夜晚的阵风拂过他的脸颊，应是泠冽的，他不自觉地放缓脚步。穿过小半个城区，没有半个开着门的商户，警惕性再低也该察觉异样。他把手揣进衣兜，看似躲避寒流，实则隔着衣料轻轻摩挲挂在腰间的双枪。

市区开阔敞亮的景象呈现在他面前，行人结着伴，三三两两地走着，即便神色说不上算快乐，也颇有几分悠闲的意味。但丁有些不明所以，而在他看清下个街口架设的巨型圣诞树后，他不动声色地松开了碰着佩枪的手指。

街道上黏着一些彩色的纸屑，市政人员撤开了拦截车辆的临时围栏，看来疏通了好一段时间，零星的人群还是让这个地方比几个街区外的住宅区热闹得多。清洁工已经进场，光是看会场里遗留的痕迹，也辨不出明细。

但丁不过圣诞，他的职业不允许他过这个节，或者那个节。虽他的视线轻巧地滑过那颗圣诞树，然后，同圣诞相关的常识也被他抛在了脑后。

他循着人流的反方向走，无所事事，不多时便登上一座小丘，来到了修建在高地的教堂外。朴素而庄严的建筑外修了一圈栏杆，出入口已经封闭了，不再是对外开放的时候。不过没关系，他本意也只在消磨时间。他找了段清净的坡道，倚着防护栏俯视夜晚的城市。

午夜的钟声准点响起，十二次铜质的乐音跌宕反复，久久回荡于城市中心，却没有止步于重新恢复了寂静的无机物。但丁本在静听，愈往后，濒死的冲击便离他愈近，而终于到了难以忍耐、不得不外显于神色的地步。他的脏器，他的血肉，在仿若开幕诗行的乐音中激荡。

他的蓝眼再度失却了焦点，在错乱中他仰起头，喉间又是一阵闷响，上浮的吐息与咽喉积蓄的血相混，几乎唤来了窒息的感觉。他调动起了所有的忍耐，或自制力，让自己不至于把这套换洗的衣物染污。

即便看不到，他也有感觉，喉道内有奔涌的血流，在吞咽中它们逆流，像剧院的帷幕一样缓缓垂下，平整，宽阔。只是他不知道这是开场，还是已到终幕。

不是今天，他口腔里只剩下弥散的血腥味，一切恢复如初，强烈的感官体验使他暂时动弹不得。

冬季的夜晚中，在城市的高空，结成无数晶莹的霰，如雾，如散铺的星辰，透着月光的亮，至上而下地蒙蔽了整座城市，将尘世的所有封存在这一片磨砂一样的淡光里。

这片宁静的景致却使但丁的瞳孔紧缩——他眼中的霰雪霎时间具象成了群魔的绘图，以狰狞的姿态向他一人涌来，翻动的膜翼掀起阵阵似有实体的腥风。万千刀刃，利爪长牙，将加诸其身，却在漫漫的长风中悉数化成泡影，城区又清晰无遗地映在了他的眼中。

到底要去什么地方，现在他可知道了。


End file.
